<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handmaid and Helmsman; Strider remix by GloamingMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919456">Handmaid and Helmsman; Strider remix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage'>GloamingMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Captivity, Digital Art, Mind Control, Multi, Transformation, Trollstuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"condy has kidnapped 2 of the other ppl, and she has some Fun Experiments to do on them! what's she up to? how intense and scary is it actually? that is for you to decide!"</p>
<p>In which Her Imperious Condescension finds herself lacking sufficiently deadly henchtrolls. The Strider boys are just fiery (and sexy) enough to impress her, but it takes a bit of bullying and bioengineering to make them perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Condesce/Dave Strider, The Condesce/Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, The Condesce/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Polyswap Presents 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handmaid and Helmsman; Strider remix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/gifts">The_Shame_Basement</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>